


I'm fine (no I'm not)

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Dorian, M/M, Virgil is sad boy, don't know how to tag, possibly self-harm, sympathetic deceit, the other sides are oblivious, they don't mean to be, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: Dorian knew everything that had to do with lies. It was his job after all. But he knew he needed to do something, and soon, or else something bad may happen.*Un-beta, sorry





	1. I can see your lies

Lies. That's what Dorian knew. He knew how to lie, since that was what he was all about, but he also knew when a person lied as well. Or at least the other sides he knew. 

 

Thankfully this was something that he didn't always have to worry about, as it was pretty easy to ignore it. But lately…. There was one that was getting harder and harder to ignore. It was starting to become very worrisome too. 

 

He was quiet as he sat in the living room area, watching the others talk about some TV show that he didn't really care about. What he  _ did  _ care about though, was the hoodie clad side that was curled up in a chair, staring off to nowhere. 

 

What bothered him most though, was that it seemed none of the others seemed to even notice. He watched as they continued talking, almost seeming to ignore that both himself and Virgil was there. 

 

“Virgil!! What did you think?” Patton said, finally acknowledging the anxious side. Virgil looked up confused. “Huh??” He said blinking. Patton looked concerned. 

 

“Virgil…. Are you alright?” He asked and the lying side watched quietly. He wanted to see how this would go. 

 

“I'm fine Pat, really” Virgil said with a small smile. 

 

**Lie….**

 

Patton was quiet and bit his lip before nodding. “Ok, if you're sure kiddo. You can always talk to us if you're not feeling well” he said and Virgil nodded and smiled. “I know” he said

 

**Lie…**

 

When Patton turned back to the others, Dorian watched as Virgil's face fall and he curled up slightly tighter. It irked Dorian to no end. Didn't they know by now that Virgil was still upset? Didn't they know that you had to push slightly to get Virgil to talk?

 

He knew they had accepted them and everything, but most of the time he was ignored and Virgil was still not listened to and pushed aside. He had seen it. 

 

Videos of where Virgil tried to say something, or didn't want to do something and it seemed as if it didn't even matter to the others!! And here they were doing it again!

 

Virgil must of finally felt himself being stared at, because he looked over and saw Dorian looking straight at him. He stiffened because he knew the other would know he had been lying. 

 

As quickly as the anxious side could, he quickly sunk out back to his room. Virgil moved quickly and curled up on his bed. He just wanted the day to be over with. It didn't matter, he was fine. 

 

He was fine…

 

He was  _ fine….. _

 

Tears filled his eyes as he let out quiet sobs into his pillow as he continued to try and believe his own lie. 


	2. Confronting the lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this talks slightly about some self-harm. Not very much and it's at the end, but trigger warning just in case.

It was a couple days before anyone saw Virgil again. He was quiet as he slipped from his room, down to the kitchen. It was close to one in the morning and he was hungry. He hoped that maybe since it was so late he wouldn't have to worry about the others.

 

Apparently not…

 

“Shouldn't you  _ not  _ be asleep?” A voice said and Virgil jumped. He looked over to see Dorian sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. “Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?” Virgil said, glaring a bit. Dorian simply shrugged before taking another bite of his food. 

 

“I  _ wasn't  _ hungry" he said and the anxious side stared before turning and looking through the cabinets. 

 

“... You know you  _ can't  _ talk to me if something _ isn't _ wrong” Dorian told him and Virgil stiffened and gripped the cabinet door before sighing. “Nothing is wrong Dor… I'm fine” he said.

 

**Lie….**

 

“We both know that  _ isn't  _ a lie” he said and Virgil turned and glared. “Will you just shut up and leave me alone. I'm fine” he said and shut the door. Dorian got up and walked over to him. Virgil backed up a bit before he was gently pressed against the counter. 

 

“We both that's not true….” Dorian said, dropping the lying. If he wanted to he didn't have to lie, it was just more fun. 

 

Virgil looked away, his eyes getting slightly wet with tears. “D-Dorian, I said dr-drop it. I'm f-fine” he stuttered and Dorian shook his head.

 

**Lie…**

 

A soft, ungloved hand was placed on Virgil's cheek and turned him to face the other. Virgil had to look up to him to see. 

 

Once back in the mind scape, their forms changed. They didn't always look like Thomas. Roman grew taller and his skin darkened into a lovely tan from his many adventures. His eyes had a bright, ruby red color that he simply adored 

 

Logan's hair grew darker and was slicked back out of his. His eyes changed from their brown, to a bright, almost forest green. His figure slimmed down and gave a thinner presence. It was strange but fitting how he looked.

 

Patton’s skin showed a lot of freckles, and was a bit shorter and had a little bit rounder shape. Not an unhealthy weight, but just slightly softer than the other. He was positively adorable and honestly? The other sides loved it. Patton gave the best hugs and it always felt nice. His eyes also changed. Instead of brown, his eyes turned to almost a bright, sky blue that fit him.

 

Virgil's skin turned pale and he shrunk shorter than the rest. His body slimmed down as well, making his clothes seem bigger than normal. Roman always complained about it and threatened to get Virgil more clothes, which would cause the latter to hiss at him. His hair had a bit more of a dark purple into it and the darkness under his eyes grew. Though most couldn't tell from his makeup. His own eyes turned to also a brilliant shade of amethyst purple. 

 

Even Dorian seemed to change and had a bit more of a reptile appearance. More scales appeared around places on his skin and his tongue flattened and forked. Patton always squealed when he saw Dorian blepping by accident. Under his gloves his nails grew a bit more and sharpened. Something both himself and Virgil had in common as well was both of their teeth grew sharper and pointed. It was something all dark sides shared in common. His eyes were really the only ones that stayed mostly the same. His left eye though did stay it's bright yellow with the large slit in it though. 

 

“Virgil please…” Dorian said and looked at him with a worried expression. Virgil quietly leaned against the hand before finally moving and clung to the other. Soft sobs slowly could be heard and the lying side held him close, petting his hair. He didn't say anything, just letting him cry. He knew Virgil truly needed this. 

 

“I'm here Virge….” He said and Virgil shook as soon his sobs to quiet sniffles and looked up to him. “Why…. Why do you even care?” He asked and Dorian’s heart felt as if it would break at that small statement. 

 

“Because despite what Roman may think" he started and heard a small snort from Virgil. “I do have a heart. I care about you dearly too”. Dorian placed his hand once more on Virgil's cheek and leaned down slightly. He stopped though, allowing Virgil to pull away if he desired.

 

Virgil swallowed hard as his face flushed heavily as he watched. He felt his heart fluttered the was given the choice. Slowly Virgil lent up, closing the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and soft, neither rushed or going deeper. 

 

When Dorian pulled away he carefully picked the other up. “Let's get you some actual sleep” he said and walked upstairs carefully. By the time he reached Virgil's room, said side was out like a light. 

 

Dorian shifted Virgil's weight before opening the door and walked in. Perks of being one who constantly lied and could lie to oneself, Virgil's room had no effect on him. He laid Virgil down gently onto the bed and snapped his fingers, changing the other into a t-shirt and pajama pants.

 

His body froze as he stared at Virgil. More specifically, his arms. Thin lines covered his arms, some old, and some very new. Dorian knew about some of the scars. He remembered them and had tried to help Virgil through it. His blood boiled though when he saw the new ones. 

He snapped his fingers and changed into his own sleep clothes before slipping into the bed and held Virgil close. His patience had worn out now. He was going to make the other sides pay attention, whether they wanted to or not...


	3. Fixing the lies

It was a day later when Dorian managed to get the other three sides together. They sat on the couch and Dorian stood before them, arms crossed and looking quite angry. 

 

“What can we do for you Deceit? It's quite odd having you call for us" Logan said as he watched the darker side. “And where's Virgil??” Patton asked with worry clear in his voice. 

 

“Yes, where is mr. Doom and gloom? Why isn't he here?” Roman said with a slight pout. It felt as if they were about to be scolded. Oh how right the fantasy side was.

 

“Virgil  _ isn't  _ the reason I  _ didn't  _ call you here" Dorian said and took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. “Has any of you  _ not  _ noticed anything with Virgil?” he hummed and looked to them. 

 

“What do you mean? Of course we notice Virgil!” Patton said and Dorian growled a bit. “Really now? Because if I  _ don't  _ recall,  _ everyone  _ seems to not realize he's  _ not  _ hurting” the lying side said. He was trying to keep his composure, but was slowly losing himself. 

 

“Why do you believe that? I mean yes Virgil tends to be quiet, but he's been getting better at talking with us. Why would he exactly be hurting?” Logan said with a raised brow. Deceit wasn't making sense, which annoyed the logical side. He understood that sometimes Virgil seemed to curl in on himself, but he had been talking to them. He had been showing progress…. Hadn't he?

 

“You mean besides that fact that he's cried? That has been lying when he says he's fine and no one ever tries to actually see if he really is? Is that why I found him last night finally coming down to eat and when I talked to him he started  **CRYING?!** ” Dorian growled out. His voice distorted and his lies had stopped.

 

“ **_You light sides claim to be his friends, but don't stop to look at him! He's hurting because you still IGNORE HIM!!! You act as if he's not there and never acknowledge that he's hurting!!”_ ** Dorian shouted out. 

 

“And how would you know?!” Roman finally said and stood up. He was not going to sit there and take the other yelling at. “You're not one to talk. You ignore him as well!” He said before stopping. 

 

“ _ Have we truly been ignoring him? _ ” Roman thought and felt horrified. He tried to remember the last time he had invited Virgil to hang out. The last time he had talked with him about their worries and helped each other.

 

Logan tried to think of the last time Virgil came to him with his worries. He use to come to his room many a nights to talk to Logan about his nightmares and cognitive distortions. That had been weeks ago…..

 

Patton started to sob. “How could we have done this? How could I have ignored my dark strange son?!” he said as he cried. Roman moved and held the father like side. 

 

“We all have Patton… It hasn't been just you" Roman told him and Logan nodded in agreement.  “It would seem that we have neglected our friend when he needed us” he said. 

 

“I suggest you _don't_ apologize and show him how much you _don't_ care" Dorian said, his demeanor going back to a more calm like state. He was happy to see that the three saw their errors. 

 

“Will you assist us in some help?” Roman asked. Dorian looked at him before smiling and nodding. “Of course  _ not _ ".

 

Hours passed as the four worked on downstairs. Patton had baked a cake and allowed Roman to decorate it. Logan had found and brought as many blankets, pillows, and movies that Virgil enjoyed into the living room. He nodded as he carefully constructed a large blanket fort and felt proud. Dorian smiled as he helped make sure everything was perfect. He felt proud that the others realized their mistake and was actually trying to fix it. 

 

“Ok, I believe everything is finished” Logan proclaimed when the other two brought the cake out and sat it down. “I will  _ not  _ go and acquire Virgil" Dorian said. If anyone could get him out at this point, it would be him. 

 

Dorian walked upstairs quietly and knocked on the dark purple door. “Virgil it's  _ not  _ me" he said gently. He waited a few moments before the locked clicked and the door opened. Virgil looked better than he had before, but still looked worn down. 

 

“Hey my sweet storm cloud. Can you  _ not _ come downstairs with me? I  _ don't  _ have something to show you" he said and held his hand out gently. Virgil looked at him nervously before taking his hand and followed. “Ok….” he said. 

 

When the two walked downstairs, Virgil was shocked at the sight. The small blanket fort, the lights being turned down a bit. He even saw a large stack of movies that he loved. 

 

“Wh-what is all this?” he said softly. “This, is our way of saying how sorry we are for ignoring you" Virgil heard and turned his head to see Logan, Roman, and Patton standing there holding a cake. It was a soft purple icing with black writing that said “We’re sorry Virgil" with his symbol on it. 

 

“We are very sorry Virgil. We had not realized how much we had been neglecting you. It was very unprincely of me to do something to harm my friend" Roman said as he looked at Virgil genuinely. 

 

“I'm so sorry Virgil. I should have tried to notice more. I promise to be there for you always!! If you really ever need anything please tell us" Patton told him.

 

“We know this will not forgive our wrong doings so easily, but we thought having a night all about you would be a nice start. Something nice, simple, and relaxing” Logan said lastly. 

 

Virgil stared at his friends in shock and awe. He looked to Dorian and saw the smile and knew he was the one who did this. He smiled to him in a silent thank you before walking over and hugging the others tightly. It was a start.

 

When the night grew late and almost everyone was asleep, only the two dark sides lay awake. 

 

“Thank you…. For everything” Virgil whispered quietly as Dorian kissed Virgil's head. “Never thank me for this. You deserve everything” he whispered back. The snake like side glanced over to the three light sides, then back to Virgil. 

 

“Should we tell them about us?” he asked and Virgil looked over. He gave a small grin and shook his head. “Nah… Let's see how long it takes them to figure out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!! I hope everyone enjoyed this, aaannnddd does anyone notice anything from this last chapter? Let's see who can figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of projecting stuff, kind of not. But leave a comment or something if you want more of this or if there's any mistakes.


End file.
